Golden Eyes
by Katygirl559
Summary: Drabbl-ish AU-sort of. If people are interested I might write some more based off this AU world.


**Heeey. I do not own any characters within this story unless stated otherwise here. Just a little drabble that's been collecting dust.**

* * *

He used to reside in Skyworld, but not many people knew that. Even less assumed he was any relation of the 'captain'. He was the only one who remembered he used to have gold eyes.

He'd been a curious, bright eyed little thing that got huffy whenever someone dared to take Pit more than five steps away from him. People cooed over what cute twins they were and laughed lightly at his sulking whenever he and Pit had to be split up. That had been the difference between them, Pit had never cried when they were separated. Kuro supposed Pit had just been more willing than he was to roam the outside world.

He'd grown out of it eventually, but he never did like not knowing where his younger twin was. Pit had started to have childish admiration for the soldiers of Palutena's army, which almost every little boy in Skyworld did at one point, and got a lot of light laugher from their parents when he claimed that he'd grow up to be the 'best soldier'. Kuro hadn't had such a drive, and he frequently wandered about by himself when the other kids his age all crowded around laughing with the soldiers.

He'd fallen through a thin spot of the clouds. He'd ignored the danger signs the soldiers put up to keep people away and paid for it. He had been scared; he'd ended up falling all the way to the underworld and was too young to fly back to Skyworld. Medusa had found him, young, scared and compliant. The underworld had left its taint on him in the most obvious way possible, his once snowy wings stained black and his eyes had darkened to a rusty ruby colour. His memories of Skyworld dimmed, but never the memory of his twin, kept alive by the dog-tag Pit had convinced their parents to buy so he could give it to him.

When Pit'd descended to the underworld to fight Medusa Kuro had stayed in the darkness to watch over him. He'd scared off the stronger demons until Pit was ready to deal with them, the first time being Medusa's favourite was useful really. But after Pit had succeeded in defeating Medusa, Kuro never revealed himself. Pit would obviously not remember him; he'd disappeared when they were just 5. And it was unlikely Pit would believe him, anyway. The underworld had washed out any trace of Skyworld from him, the only proof he had was his resemblance to the while angel and the dog-tag.

So Pit had gone back to Skyworld, and he was stuck below. He would often look yearningly up to the heavens and wonder what would have happened if things were different. If he hadn't fallen, if he hadn't gotten tainted how would he have turned out?

He often missed his golden eyes, and the small boy who they had once belonged to.

He was wandering the earth, as he did now that Medusa was gone. His life had no purpose, he was... unnecessary. His wings were pretty much useless now, without magic to give them strength. He felt jealous of the angels who could fly, exultant in their freedom from Medusa. Even Pit came down from time to time to check up on the mortal world, Kuro hurried to make himself scarce when he did. He looked like a demon, glowing ruby eyes and dark almost black hair. And he couldn't forget the pair of menacing black wings on his back. Pit, his adorable little brother, would attack him on sight.

He was hidden in the trees, a cool wind brushing through his hair as he heard the far off laughter of the village. He _did _feel a small pang of jealousy towards Pit, who could just walk in and be showered with praise. _He _got chased out and attacked, even when he made a sign of peace.

He heard snapping, and looked down to see a small rabbit sitting on the grass. He couldn't help but fly down to cuddle it; animals were the only things that could sense he didn't have an evil nature and flocked to him. He lightly nuzzled his face against it, sighing a little. "At least you won't run away from me at first sight"  
"I haven't either yet" his head snapped up to see Pit, with Palutena's bow knocked with an arrow in hand, staring at him calmly. Kuro felt nerves building, why was Pit here?

Pit pointed the light arrow at him silently for another minute before shaking his head and causing it to disappear. "They told me there was an evil angel out here; I didn't expect there to be a harmless bunny-cuddler instead." He then sat beside him, eyes piercing through him. Kuro realised that Pit was trying to figure out what he was and why they looked so alike. _'You can do this. If he asks just lie and say Medusa created you'_ Instead Pit just turned his view to the lake; taking in the reflections of the clouds that were being tinted with dusk.

Yawning, he let the rabbit go and got up. He started to head to his cave when he heard Pit following him, so he turned to his little brother. "What are you doing? Don't you have to go home?" Pit's face became determined, and his pace didn't slow. "I want to figure out what you are. You're more than a dark reflection, I can feel it." Kuro shrugged, there was nothing in his home that would reveal anything anyway so why not humour Pit for a while? They walked in silence until they reached his cave. It was tucked away where no one would see it with a passing glance, and stepping inside revealed only the basics needed for living. "I'm taking a nap, feel free to look around if it makes you feel better." He lay down with another little yawn, and he quickly dropped his eyelids into slumber.  
Hr  
He'd been enjoying his dream of being a child again with Pit when he felt a harsh yank on his neck jolt him awake. Blinking the fog out of his eyes, he saw Pit's outraged face, the glowing bow/sword pointed at his neck... and the dog-tag clenched tightly in his twin's fist.

"What are you doing with this?! This belongs to only _one_ person!" Kuro flinched at Pit's hissing tone too shocked to speak. When he'd given Pit permission to search, he didn't even think that the other would search _him _as well. The sword dug deeper into his neck. "This is my brother's! Medusa killed him and made you to look like him to fool me didn't she?!" While surprised that Pit remembered him, he still had a sword at his neck.

Pit looked furious and ready to slice his head off. He had to think quickly, he wanted out of this situation but he didn't want Pit to know his brother had become corrupted... "What else of his have you got?! He deserved better than to be replaced with _you!" _A surprised jerk tore the sleeve of his outfit right off, drawing a bit of blood. Pit's eyes were glowing angrily, and with his movement they automatically jerked to his injured shoulder. For some reason Pit didn't look away and frowned in confusion.

Kuro looked too, noticing the small scar and mentally cursing. Only he and Pit had known it was there, it was small enough that no one else paid any attention to it. Not even Medusa or Palutena had noticed it. Pit reached out to feel it, lightly running his thumb across the familiar scar. Kuro waited to see what his next course of action would be.

He felt the blade move away from him and sat up, catching Pit's eyes reflecting his thoughts. Suddenly he was knocked back down with a cry of 'brother!' and had a happily crying Pit on his chest. He felt Pit hug him tightly "I-I knew you hadn't run away... J-Just wait until mother and father hear! Oh, everyone'll be so glad you're alright!" Kuro pushed Pit off him and sat up. "Look at me, Pit. I can't go back. The underworld has left a taint on me, Skyworld would reject me..." He felt sad as Pit's face fell, and the light angel sat back on his legs "But I want you to come home..." Kuro sighed. "I want to go home too, Pit. But I can't." Silently, Pit got up and left. He stayed behind on his simple bed.

He would always be left behind, he had to be. Pit belonged in the sky; he now belonged on the earth.


End file.
